


Draconis Inebris

by MellodramaticLawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: Draco mistakenly allows Pansy to take him out drinking to forget his recent break-up





	

Draco swayed uneasily on his feet, the world tipping and spinning around him. After a brief internal struggle, he managed to steady himself and glance at Pansy, who was hiding behind the squat bush by the front steps of the dark house.

She giggled at his unsteadiness and waved him on, nodding encouragingly, and swinging around a half empty bottle of tequila like it was some sort of a reward for him if he went through with this.

Sucking in a deep breath, Draco lifted a hand and promptly missed the doorbell by a good ten inches.

Irritated, and fighting to ignore Pansy's derisive snickering from the bush, Draco smashed the bell with his fist, pleased as he heard an obnoxious buzzing reverberating through the house.

In fact he was so pleased with himself that he punched the bell two or three more times until he finally noticed the door had opened and light was spilling out over him and onto the welcome mat beneath his feet.

Draco squinted against the light and lurched on his feet, bringing up one finger to point accusingly at the man in the doorway.

"First of all - " he hiccupped, "you're a dick." The world began to spin again, but Draco was determined to earn the rest of that bottle of tequila, if only to forget this disaster.

"Second of all - " he hiccupped again, "how fucking dare you - you slut."

The man moved toward him but Draco shoved him away weakly, "Third of all - " he waited for the hiccup, but continued anyway when it didn't come, "why the fuck is there only one shrub in front of your house? Where's the other one?"

"Fourth of all -"

No one would ever know what Draco's fourth point was as he abruptly passed out in the arms of a highly bewildered Harry Potter.

...

The next morning Draco woke up on an unfamiliar couch with a horrendous headache.

"Morning." Harry Potter, of all people, came into view, sheepishly clutching a glass of water and a vial of hangover potion, "Though I suppose technically it's the afternoon."

Draco groaned and rubbed his eyes, praying that when he opened them, he would be back in his bed at the Manor, and Potter would be gone. No such luck was granted however, as Potter pushed the glass into his hands and began opening the vial.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Draco accepted the potion and washed it down with what he guessed was tap water - disgusting - and turned on his phone.

Five calls from Pansy. Seventeen texts. And a voicemail from Blaise.

"What the hell." Draco ran a hand through his hair, trying to piece together the broken events from the night before; the three of them had gone out drinking to forget Draco's recent break up with Theo Nott, and... the rest of the night was a blur.

"I could ask you the same thing, actually." Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco, "You rang my doorbell at three thirty in the morning, called me a dick, insulted my shrubbery, and then passed out on my doorstep."

The final piece clicked into place and Draco vaguely recalled Pansy encouraging him to confront his cheating ex, and how they had apparated to his street, and - apparently - gotten the house numbers mixed up in their highly inebriated state.

"I was drunk, bad break up, long story." He mumbled, embarrassed. Of all the people whose house he could have ended up in, it had to be Potter's. The reason Draco had ever dated Nott in the first place.

"You're all right though?" Harry's eyebrows were furrowed, and if Draco hadn't known better, he would have said Harry seemed concerned for him.

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco snarled, folding his arms. He knew he was being unnecessarily hostile, but this was Potter for Merlin's sake.

Harry shrugged, frowning, "You were pretty drunk, was it that bad of a break up?"

Draco frowned, "He cheated on me, multiple times. With multiple people."

Harry nodded, "That does sound horrible. I'm assuming it was Theo Nott, as he's the only other wizard on this street, which would explain why you were banging on my door at an ungodly hour."

Draco nodded glumly, "I didn't even like him that much, but the fact that he had the audacity to cheat on me..." Draco shook his head, "You can tell your neighbor that he can expect a cruciatus curse up his ass if he ever tries to speak with me again."

To his immense surprise Harry chuckled, "I'll let him know."

Draco bit his lip, "Why are you being so nice to me? I woke you up in the middle of the night and passed out drunk on your doorstep, not to mention the fact that we hated each other for eight straight years..."

Harry shrugged, "I didn't hate you." At Draco's skeptical look he amended, "Okay, you were a prat, and I often wanted to punch your face in, but we were just kids... and we were all dealt hard hands during the War. We did what we had to in order to survive. I can't really blame you for that, can I?"

Draco felt overwhelmed by the sudden forgiveness, "Thanks, Harry." he mumbled quietly.

"No problem, Draco." Harry winked at him, "Now let's get some lunch... or breakfast in your case."

Draco agreed, smiling softly.

A few days later found them on their first date, to the surprise of nearly everyone in the wizarding world.

The Prophet had a field day, and headlines like "Ex Death Eater Bags Boy Who Lived" floated around for a while, but died down eventually, as everyone soon became used to the sight of Draco accompanying Harry to this event or that.

To this day Pansy claims that it was all part of her plan to pick the wrong house and set them up; but Draco - and nearly everyone else - knew better.


End file.
